


Where he's supposed to be

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Certe volte si dimentica di quanto Steve sia piccolo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/gifts).



> Scritta per i prompt _simple_ e "Steve/Bucky + _bite_ " di [questo prompt meme](http://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/149361476832/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt), lasciato dalla Liar ♥
> 
> Titolo @ _He’s home for a little while_ \- Anita Ellis (da [questo fanmix](http://sashayed.tumblr.com/post/150515891360/that-old-feeling-songs-from-the-war-years-for-a)).

Certe volte si dimentica di quanto Steve sia piccolo. Certe volte lo guarda pararsi davanti a uomini grossi il doppio di lui e sembra il giudizio divino, uno degli angeli avvolti di fuoco e furia dei quadri nella loro chiesa, gli occhi azzurri in fiamme e la schiena più dritta che può. Alza i pugni come se potesse servire a salvargli il muso e quasi non sembra _Steve_ , ma qualcosa di più grande. Qualcosa di troppo grande per stare tutto in quaranta chili di idiota.  
  
Se ne ricorda però quando lo afferra e scappa, quando lo trascina via e le sue dita si toccano in punta strette attorno al suo polso. Se ne ricorda quando invece di salire le scale di casa a due a due corre a metà, di fretta ma in fondo non così tanto, sempre avanti di un gradino ma mai troppo lontano perché Steve non possa dargli un pugno alla schiena e dirgli che sta benissimo con una voce che gli esce appena dai polmoni.  
  
Se ne ricorda quando Steve si spoglia e poi sale sulle sue gambe, la vita sottile come quella di una ragazza quando la prende tra le mani, lo ferma e gli impedisce di calarsi in un colpo solo sulla sua erezione. Steve sembra vibrare d’impazienza, troppa energia rimasta intrappolata sotto pelle senza una via di sfogo, stringe i denti e tenta di forzare la sua presa anche se _sa_ che potrebbe farsi male.  
  
(Forse gli piace, quando fa male.)  
  
Gli affonda le dita nei fianchi, premendogli le unghie nella pelle, e Steve rabbrividisce e smette per un attimo di divincolarsi. Lascia cadere la fronte sulla sua spalla e: “Buck,” mormora, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo, e Bucky chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare contro la parete alle sue spalle, nel loro letto troppo corto per poter stare sdraiati e troppo traballante per farlo in un altro modo.  
  
“Bucky, andiamo,” ansima, il respiro già pesante, e poi soffoca un’imprecazione contro la sua clavicola quando Bucky inizia a guidarlo su di sé e farsi strada in lui con piccoli affondi che gli tolgono il fiato e gli imperlano la fronte di sudore.  
  
Non importa che Steve sia piccolo, ora. Importa solo il modo in cui la sua voce si fa più bassa e lo avvolge, importa solo il modo in cui quel corpo che lo ostacola in ogni secondo della giornata si sciolga al suo tocco come se fosse fatto per quello - importa Steve che lo accoglie nel suo calore e non gli dà neanche il tempo di riprendere fiato prima di tornare a fare di testa sua, alzarsi sulle ginocchia e poi _spingere_ verso il basso, strappando a entrambi un gemito che dev’essersi sentito fino al piano terra.  
  
“Cazzo,” dice, e Bucky fa una mezza risata.  
  
“Linguaggio, Rogers,” dice, poi si china a seguire con la lingua il rossore che sta risalendo lungo il collo sottile di Steve, guadagnandosi un’intera _lezione_ su di un certo tipo di linguaggio.  
  
“Cristo santo, Bucky-”  
  
“Shh.” Il letto già cigola e le pareti sono così sottili e non possono farsi sentire, non _ora_. Lo bacia, perchè è il suo modo preferito di farlo stare zitto, e Steve non si lascia andare prima di mordergli un labbro, irritato per gioco. Bucky sorride contro la sua bocca, ricambia il morso, e poi ingoia tutti i suoi gemiti quando avvolge una mano attorno all’erezione stretta tra i loro stomaci e inizia a scoparlo sul serio.  
  
Il letto non regge, alla fine.  
  
Steve scivola giù da lui e resta a tremare di risate silenziose mentre Bucky si copre il viso con le mani, indeciso se imitarlo o meno, con il sedere per terra e i pantaloni appesi a una caviglia.  
  
Non hanno i soldi per un letto nuovo e Steve _non può_ passare l’inverno sul pavimento, ma in fondo le giornate sono ancora lunghe e Bucky è già abituato a dormire a terra. C’è tempo per cercare un rimpiazzo, e nel frattempo la compagnia non gli dispiace affatto.  
  
Quando Steve smette finalmente di protestare e si addormenta tra le sue braccia, non è troppo piccolo, né troppo grande. È semplicemente della forma perfetta.


End file.
